


Surprise-a-Rooney

by ChrysanthemumRose



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/F, Incest, Punishment, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysanthemumRose/pseuds/ChrysanthemumRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick simple twincest story. Dove is hot(even if she might have had surgery to get that way), it would be doubly hot if she made out with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise-a-Rooney

Liv was able to arrange to get home from her latest shoot earlier than she originally planned. She decided she would surprise her sister and they would play around like they used to. She had an outfit and scenario all planned out and put together. It would be perfect and it would be the perfect way to show Maddie she didn't need the constant stream of new boys she fucks.

XXXXX

Maddie got home from practice to an empty house. Joey and Parker were off running some scheme, her were trying to keep them from getting themselves killed. Yes, having the house to herself for a while would be nice. But when she got up to her room she found she was not alone after all.

"Hi-hi-er, I mean-It's about time Ms. Latepants, I thought you might have got scared," Liv said, shifting from "normal' to "mean voice". She sat on Maddie's bed trying to look seductive in a basketball jersey and shorts.

"Well, if it isn't my rival, Bitch McEarlygirl. How did you get in here?" Maddie asked, playing along with her sister's game.

"I broke a window, and you'll get blamed for it," Liv laughed, barely containing her excitement at what would come next.

"That's a very naughty thing to do. Do you know what happens to girls who do naughty things like that?" Maddie said, sitting down next to her sister to be ready for the next part of their game.

"They have to be swatted?" Liv asked in the most innocent and frightened voice she could manage through her wide smile.

"That's right naughty girls like you have to be spanked," Maddie said. She patted her lap, "Now, lay across here, bare bottom up." So Maddie pushed her shorts and her cute lacy pink panties down and she laid across her sister's lap to receive her spanking. "You'll get 10 strikes because you've been very naughty." And she gave the 10 strikes she had decided on. They started out quite light but by the last few she was slapping her sister's ass hard and it was getting nice and red and she was whimpering and screaming. "Okay, since you took them so well I'll make you feel better with a licking. Lay back."

With Liv laying on her back Maddie got right between her legs and ate her out. She licked all over Liv's pussy, she nibbled and sucked in just the right places and just the right ways that she new would make Liv feel the best and when she knew that Liv had a great orgasm she stopped and sat up.

"Okay, why are we doing this? We're not kids anymore, we swore off of this," Maddie said. "I thought I could win you back," Liv said in a genuinely sad pleading voice. "Back from who?" "Back from all those guys you're always with," Liv said, truly concerned. "I'm _never_ with any guys, not like this." "But-," Liv was interrupted before she could argue more. "Sister, you have to understand: all girls in sports are either sluts or dykes."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really pay too much attention to this show, I just wrote this on the premise that "Dove Cameron eating herself out would be hot".


End file.
